Watabe Atsuro
Perfil thumb|250px|Watabe Atsuro *'Nombre:' 渡部篤郎 (わたべ あつろう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Watabe Atsuro *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia:' Ex-esposa/actriz Murakami Rikako (1994-2005) y dos hijos *'Agencia:' Stardust Promotion Dramas *10 no Himitsu (Fuji TV-KTV, 2020) *Hikinukiya: Headhunter no Ryugi (WOWOW, 2019) *Lupin no Musume (Fuji TV, 2019) *Dai Yukai 2018 (Fuji TV, 2018) *Hagetaka (TV Asahi, 2018) *Pandora 4 (WOWOW, 2018) *Complete Remission (TBS, 2018) *Signal (KTV, 2018) *Tocho Bakuha (TBS, 2018) *Toga no Hito (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Keishicho Ikimono Gakari (Fuji TV, 2017) *Papa Katsu (Fuji TV-dTV-FOD, 2017) *Hanzai Shokogun (Tokai TV & WOWOW, 2017) *ON (KTV, 2016) *Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016) *Otosan to Yobasete (KTV, 2016) *Kurotokage (KTV, 2015) *Designer Baby (NHK, 2015) *Tenshi to Akuma (TV Asahi, 2015) *Kageri Yuku Natsu (翳りゆく夏) (WOWOW, 2015) *Zeni no Sensou (Fuji TV, 2015) *Out Burn (Fuji TV, 2014) *ST Aka to Shiro no Sosa File (NTV, 2014) *Bitter Blood (Fuji TV, 2014) *Kurokochi (TBS, 2013) *ST Keishichou Kagaku Tokusouhan (NTV, 2013) *Tokyo Zenryoku Shojo (NTV, 2012) *Platinum Town (WOWOW, 2012) *Shichou wa Mukodono (BS Asahi, 2012) *Se no Me (背の眼) (BS NTV, 2012) *Shitamachi Rocket (WOWOW, 2011) *Saisei Kyoryuu (WOWOW, 2011) *Utsukushi Rinjin (Fuji TV, 2011) *Massugu na Otoko (Fuji TV, 2010) *Yokoyama Hideo Suspense (WOWOW, 2010) *Gaiji Keisatsu (NHK, 2009) *Godhand Teru (TBS, 2009) *Room of King (Fuji TV, 2008) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008, ep10-11) *Ten to Chi to (TV Asahi, 2008) *Sengoku Jieitai (NTV, 2006) *Byakuyako (TBS, 2006) *Satomi Hakkenden (TBS, 2006) *Taika no Kaishin (NHK, 2005) *Kunitori Monogatari (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Koto (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Kosetsu Hyaku Monogatari (WOWOW, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari ''Be silent (Fuji TV, 2004) *Koibumi (TBS, 2003) *Koufuku no Ouji (NTV, 2003) *Ai Nante Irane Yo, Natsu (TBS, 2002) *First Love(TBS, 2002) *Koi ga Shitai x3 (TBS, 2001) *Akarui Hou e Akarui Hou e (TBS, 2001) *Tokimune Hojo(NHK, 2001) *Hyakunen no Monogatari Only Love (TBS, 2000) *Eien no Ko (NTV, 2000) *Beautiful Life (TBS, 2000) *Labyrinth (NTV, 1999) *Keizoku (TBS, 1999) *Nanisama! (TBS, 1998) *Love Again (TBS, 1998) *Best Partner (TBS, 1997) *Stalker Nigekirenu Ai (NTV, 1997) *Ryukyu no Kaze (NHK, 1993) *Kita no Kunikara (Fuji TV, 1992 SP) Películas *Masquerade Hotel (2019) *ST: The Movie (2015) *R100 (2013) *Detective in the Bar / Tantei Wa Bar Ni Iru 2 (2013) *Black Dawn / Gaiji Keisatsu (2012) *Hard Romanticker |/Hadoromanchika (2011) *Peak: The Rescuers / Gaku: Minna no Yama (2011) *Love Come (2010) *Sunshine Ahead / Teidakankan (2010) *Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac / Dareka ga Watashi ni Kiss wo Shita (2010) *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (2009) *Gravity's Clowns / Jyuryoku Pierrot (2009) *ROOKIES－Sotsugyo－ (2009) *Love Exposure (2009) *Echo of Silence / Kotoba no Nai Fuyu (2008) *Chacha Tengai no Onna (2007) *The Battery (2007) *Death Water / Mizuchi (2006) *Sumo Hot Pot / Chanko (2006) *2/2 (2005) *Irasshaimase, kanja-sama (2005) *Ashura-jo no Hitomi (2005) *Zebraman (2004) *Three... Extremes (2004) *Last Love First Love (2004) *Saigo no Koi Hajimete no Koi / Last Love, First Love (2003) *Inugami (2001) *Taiga no itteki (2001) *Keizoku: The Movie (2000) *Joker (1998) *Falling Into the Evening / Rakka suru yugata (1998) *To Love / Aisuru (1997) *To Love / Midori no machi (1997) *Mouri Motonari (1997) *Swallowtail Butterfly (1996) *Heat After Dark (1996) *A Quiet Life / Shizukana seikatsu (1995) *Lesson (1994) *Rainbow Bridge / Niji no hashi (1993) *Nurse Call (1993) *The River with No Bridge / Hashi no nai Kawa (1992) *Monster Woman '88 (1988) Reconocimientos *'2015 18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Mejor actor de reparto por Zeni no Sensou *'2015 18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar):' Mejor actor de reparto por Zeni no Sensou Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Watabe Atsuro.jpg Watabe Atsuro 2.jpg Watabe Atsuro 3.jpg Watabe Atsuro 4.jpg Watabe Atsuro 5.jpg Watabe Atsuro 6.jpg Watabe Atsuro 7.jpg Watabe Atsuro 8.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:Stardust